Say Something
by Jayamisia
Summary: [Two shot ]: Leur couple stagne. Et voilà où ça les mène. RATED T CHAPITRE 2 ! Caskett (Désolée, présentation pas terrible mais je ne sais pas comment vous résumer ça...)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Donc voilà, je vous avais prévenue que je mettrais du temps à récupérer mes fictions avec mon problème d'ordi, et je vous avais aussi dit que j'avais écrit un OS, qui s'est transformé en Two Shot, donc voilà.**

**Je vous dis tout de suite, le sujet est un peu OOC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez passer votre chemin. J'ai écrit cela un soir où j'étais très mal, donc j'ai pas trop réfléchis à ce que je voulais faire. Sur un coup de tête OUI !**

**Voilà, maintenant que je vous ai expliqué un peu dans quel contexte je l'ai écrit, je remercie ma béta d'amour pour ses corrections bien qu'elle m'avait prévenu que ce serait OOC. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Say Something**

**Pov Rick.**

Je soupirai, nous nous étions encore disputés. Pour rien du tout. Comme tous les couples d'ailleurs. Mais là, j'étais fatigué, en colère, et jaloux. Josh l'avait invité à diner ce soir, et elle avait accepté. Elle disait vouloir entretenir cette relation qu'elle avait avec celui-ci, conserver son amitié avec lui. Cela me brisait au-delà des projets que j'avais pour nous deux, un cinéma que j'avais de ce faite annulé. Un diner en amoureux puis une nuit tendre, c'était mes démons qui revenaient en force, Josh Davidson mon pire cauchemar pendant plus d'une année refaisait surface et j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas par simple amitié

J'étais conscient que notre relation prenait un train-train quotidien assez inquiétant, et que l'on stagnait…J'avais ma responsabilité, ne voyant pas vraiment la routine s'installant au premier abord mais était-ce une raison pour accepter de déjeuner avec un ex ?

Je soupirai une seconde fois, affalé sur le siège de mon bureau. J'avais peur de la perdre, mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas mieux si elle trouvait ce qu'elle voulait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être me trompais-je, peut-être que je me voilais la face ? Et si Kate Beckett se lassait de moi ? Et si…

C'était probable … Elle m'avait parlé tout à l'heure alors que je n'avais pas encore quitté le poste. Lorsque je lui avais confié que je voyais bien toutes les mauvaises intentions de Josh… Elle avait été froide, et dure, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis que nous étions en couple…

_« Castle. Josh est un ami. Il n'est rien de plus pour moi, tu devrais le savoir…Mais peut-être que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ? » Avait-elle répondu à mes accusations. Elle avait semblé plus indignée que prête à me rassurer._

_« Heu, si bien sûr, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance Kate. Il a quand même été plus qu'un ami pour toi, pendant plus d'un an.»_

_Elle avait froncé les sourcils, et prit son air agacé. Cela n'avait déjà, rien présagé de bon._

_« C'est bon Castle. Si tu me fais confiance, arrêtes de t'inquiéter, tu me déconcentres avec tes histoires là. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, pour ta jalousie mal placée. » _

_Puis, elle avait détourné ses magnifiques yeux pour les reposer sur l'écran de son ordinateur, en face d'elle. Je n'avais pas aimé la façon dont elle m'avait parlé, mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je l'a dérangeais alors que je m'inquiétais pour cette soirée ? L'agaçais-je autant avec tout ça ? J'étais sûrement de trop. C'est comme ça que je le ressentais. J'étais légèrement irrité par le fait qu'elle n'accordait aucune importance à mon état d'esprit alors qu'elle allait __diner __avec son ex. Comme si tout cela semblait normal pour elle. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Je m'attendais à une autre réaction de sa part… _

_Je m'étais mis à réfléchir, et je dû poser la question de trop :_

_« Il sait au moins que tu es avec moi ? » _

_Elle avait plusieurs fois cligné des yeux comme surprise, avant de se tourner vers moi. Je connaissais déjà la réponse rien qu'à son moment d'hésitation, mais je décidais de ne pas y croire tout de suite. Je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche._

_« Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de le savoir ? »_

_J'avais ouvert la bouche. Complètement bouleversé par cette découverte. D'après elle, il n'aurait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle était en couple. J'avais déglutit avec difficulté. Si ça, ce n'était pas un signe de sa part… __Une boule s'était formé dans mon estomac__, la tristesse était montée en moi comme jamais. La gorge serrée, incapable de répondre à cette attaque. J'avais juste l'impression de passer pour un boulet __à__ ce moment. Avais-je aussi peu d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'elle oublie de mentionner mon nom ? Limite si elle me reniait auprès d'un homme ? Je n'y croyais pas…_

_Elle me regarda, et dû sûrement voir qu'elle venait de me blesser, car elle essaya de se reprendre et se confondit en excuses._

_« Désolée Castle, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je… »_

_J'avalais ma salive et contrôlais mes émotions pour ne pas exploser devant elle…_

_« Tu l'as dit Kate, donc c'est que tu le penses… »_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne l'a laissa__is__ pas répondre. « Bonne soirée Beckett, avec votre __très cher__ ami. »_

_J'avais insisté sur le mot « Beckett », que j'utilisais avant que nous soyons en couple et qui avait depuis, disparut de mon vocabulaire __à part au poste afin de ne pas la gêner devant ses collègues mais je ne l'utilisais plus dans l'intimité__. Je me retournais, une boule d'émotions menaçant d'éclater dans ma gorge. Puis je marchais rapidement vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit lorsque j'arrivai. Des détectives du 12th sortirent de celui-ci, et je fus seul dans la cabine, la tête basse. Je __la relevais__ au moment où les portes se referm__aient__ et je la vit, figée à son bureau. Elle finit par se lever brusquement, et couru dans ma direction._

_« Attends Castle, je … »_

_Trop tard, les portes s__'étaient refermées __complètement. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire pour se justifier. J'étais blessé par la sincérité de ses mots. Tellement simples, sortit tellement spontanément…_

_Rien ne pouvait me soulager dans mon malheur. Tout s'écroulait autour de moi. J'avais l'impression de fondre. J'étais ensuite rentré chez moi, __l'âme en peine, le cœur lourd, l'esprit plein de doutes et d'incertitudes… _

Heureusement que le loft était désert. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'expliquer avec les deux autres femmes de ma vie. Et je ne doutais pas une seconde que l'animosité qu'entretenait Alexis pour mon lieutenant accroitrait encore en prenant connaissance de cela.

Kate ne m'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie du reste de la journée : une autre preuve qu'elle ne s'en voulait pas pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Sinon elle serait venue ou aurait appelé.

Je regardais ma montre : 20h30.

Elle devait sûrement être avec Josh à cette heure-ci.

Je me réinstallais dans mon fauteuil et le titre d'un CD que j'avais mis se fini dans le salon. Un autre commença. Un accord au piano. Simple. Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson. Je fronçais les sourcils, abandonnai mon siège de bureau, m'emparai de mon verre de scotch, ainsi que de la bouteille et partis m'installer dans le canapé.

Les premières paroles réveillèrent en moi la souffrance que j'avais réussi à calmer. Mais tout me revenait.

Je le prenais pour moi…désignant Beckett comme destinataire de ces paroles qui me semblaient bien traduire ce que je ressentais.

_Say something… I'm giving up on you…dis quelque chose, je t'abandonne…_

Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle cherchait, que je l'abandonne ? Qu'est-ce que je racontais… C'était…impossible. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans elle… Mais maintenant, je ne savais plus trop ce qu'elle désirait vraiment… Nous n'avions pas de discussion sérieuse. Je me défilais, refusant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Je l'aimais… mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'en prendre conscience en sortant avec Josh ce soir. Et elle n'avait rien dit pour m'apaiser ou quoique ce soit… Peut-être était-ce de ma faute ? Je l'avais pris pour acquise pensant encore une fois que notre couple ne risquait aucune tempête…

_I'll be the one, if you want me to… __Je serai celui-ci, si tu veux de moi…_

Je posais une main sur ma bouche, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait… Je pris une gorgée de mon breuvage, essayant de faire partir cette idée de mon esprit, mais maintenant que j'y avais pensé, elle revint dans ma tête tel un aimant…

_Anywhere, I would've followed you…partout je t'aurai suivi…_

C'était vrai… Je l'aimais comme un dingue cette femme. Elle m'avait plu dès le premier jour où je l'avais vu. Une femme pas facile à amadouer, forte, indépendante… Que j'avais pris prés de cinq ans à faire flancher. Au début, cela avait été un dur challenge à relever, car avant de la rencontrer, je n'avais jamais vu une femme me dire non. Un challenge car parmi toutes les femmes que j'avais connues, elle m'avait fortement intrigué. De par son fort caractère, sa volonté d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, de savoir exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait. J'avais toutes les femmes à mes pieds, et c'est comme cela qu'elle me voyait. J'avais voulu changer pour elle, pour qu'elle pose une fois le regard sur moi, en me donnant un autre qualificatif que « coureur de jupon ». J'avais beau avoir du succès du côté des femmes, c'était elle que je voulais.

Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. J'avais plusieurs fois voulu abandonner, mais au fur et à mesure, ce challenge était devenu l'amour de ma vie, je m'étais épris d'elle, me mourrait d'amour pour elle, au point où j'en avais mal à chaque fois qu'elle refusait mes avances. Mais c'était elle qui me donnait la force de me lever le matin, et qui pouvait en même temps me donner envie de rester dans mon lit et de ne jamais en sortir, de peur de souffrir. Mais je sortais très souvent de ce lit, car, pour rien au monde, je ne voulais la voir savourer le plaisir de mon absence face à ses dires blessants, comme j'avais été un boulet dans les premiers instants ou je l'avais suivi.

Nous étions pourtant en couple et ce qu'elle m'avait lâché n'était pas justifié. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour obtenir ce traitement de ma muse ?

Je pris une autre gorgée. J'étais pourtant prêt à changer l'avenir de notre couple, aller plus loin. Le fait est que, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être en avait-elle fini, peut-être que j'avais pris trop de temps à ouvrir les yeux sur la stagnation de notre relation ? C'était peut-être trop tard pour agir… Me servir de cette petite boîte que je gardais précieusement dans mon tiroir de bureau.

Je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Elle m'avait achevé Je souffrais une fois de trop, c'était sûrement la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Je soupirai encore une fois.

J'étais plus triste qu'en colère car je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui interdire quelque chose. J'étais complètement impuissant face à cette situation. Peut-être devais-je lâcher définitivement prise et la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire… lâcher prise… cela m'éviterai de souffrir. J'étais épuisé…

_And I will swallow my pride… You're the one that I love… __And I'm saying goodbye…_

_Je ravalerai ma fierté…Tu es celle que j'aime… et je dis au revoir…_

Ces paroles renforcèrent mon envie de baisser les bras, de la laisser avec Josh, et de partir. Loin d'elle, du mal qu'elle savait si bien me faire… même si je l'aimais, je lui en voulais d'avoir accepté ce déjeuner, avec son ex au lieu d'une bonne séance de cinéma avec moi et toute la suite que dont je m'étais réjouis par avance… Cela me rendait triste, et jaloux… Je lui en voulais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé, juste, normal, logique, naturel, honnête et raisonnable de préciser qu'elle était en couple. Alors que moi, c'était une des premières choses qui me serai venu à l'esprit. J'étais fière d'être en couple avec une aussi belle femme…

Etais-je tellement secondaire pour elle ? Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Que voulait-elle vraiment ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse, je fini mon verre d'un trait et m'en resservis un. Je me torturais pour rien à penser encore à elle, alors qu'elle, était sûrement en train de rigoler avec Josh.

Le dernier refrain de la chanson arriva, et des larmes finirent par franchir la barrière de mes yeux. Le silence ce fit dans le loft. Je pleurai silencieusement, comme lorsque nous nous étions disputés avant qu'elle ne se fasse jeter par-dessus le toit de cet immeuble. J'écrasais mes larmes sur ma peau avec rage. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent. Je m'apaisais peu à peu.

Je fini par vider le dernier verre que je m'étais servis. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de verre j'avais bu comme cela, et au moment où une autre chanson se termina, on frappa à la porte.

Je tournai le regard en direction de celle-ci par automatisme, priant que ce ne soit pas l'origine de mon état, plus que pitoyable. Je me mis debout, chancelai sous l'effet de l'alcool, et marchai jusqu'à la porte alors que tout bougeait autour de moi. J'ouvris la porte en me forçant à rester debout. Et apparut sur le seuil de la porte, la dernière personne que je voulais voir ce soir.

Je n'avais sûrement pas assez bu pour pouvoir la voir aussi clairement. Je l'observais un moment, restant impassible au possible, et résistant à sa beauté qui m'aveuglait presque comme à chaque fois : elle était dans une magnifique robe de soirée noire, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle était légèrement maquillée, et était pieds nu dans le couloir, portant ses chaussures à la main.

Elle était magnifique, comme d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas pour moi qu'elle s'était faite belle…

* * *

**Voilà, donc, aux lecteurs qui compterons lire la suite, le deuxième chapitre contiendra une scène assez chaude, donc lecteurs prévenus !**

**Bonne soirée, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ce serait gentil. Merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Bon, hé bien voilà, le chapitre 2 que ou attendez tous. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisirs de lire vos reviews, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Tous vos avis diffèrent sur cette histoire, et c'est très intéressant. Donc, j'imagine bien que ce chapitre ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais bon, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont reviewé !**

**En ce moment je suis en période de révisions d'examen, donc je ne pense pas pouvoir publier quelque chose après ce chapitre là. Mais, vous aurez prochainement un autre OS (et oui encore un), puis je commence à me remettre à l'écriture de Once, donc peu-être un chapitre.**

**Bref, je remercie ma Mama d'amour pour ses corrections et ses précieux conseils, mais que ferai-je sans toi ? Avec tout ce que je te donne à corriger en plus... Merci beaucoup !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Pov Kate.**

« Tu avais raison. » Murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante en le regardant dans les yeux. Implorant déjà son pardon par le regard.

Je m'étais rendue compte de mon erreur beaucoup trop tard. Je m'en voulais atrocement. J'avais même honte d'avoir accepté un tel diner avec Josh. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Josh n'était pas venu, de pures intentions en tête comme j'avais refusé de croire. Je me rendais compte à quel point c'était absurde…

« Josh… » Précisai-je. « Ses intentions n'étaient pas purement amicales. »

Il restait sans réaction, comme je m'y attendais... Il m'aimait plus que tout, et je n'avais pas hésité à le briser pour sortir avec Josh. Un autre homme qui m'aimait. Il ne m'aurait pas invité si ce n'était pas pour finir dans un lit. Je l'avais compris trop tard, bien que Castle m'ait prévenu. J'avais voulu faire la sourde oreille, et voilà où j'en étais. Je lui avais brisé le cœur, et j'avais frôlé l'irréparable. Mais si j'étais là, c'est bien que j'avais refusé de finir comme lui l'avait voulu….

_J'étais assise en face de lui. Nous allions passer au dessert. Le repas s'était très bien déroulé, et il n'avait tenté aucune approche. Ce qui m'avait conforté dans le fait qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que reprendre contact avec son ex. Il m'avait parlé de sa vie Il était toujours chirurgien cardiaque, mais il voyageait maintenant un peu partout dans le monde pour opérer. _

_Parfois, je le surprenais me regarder avec intensité, et une lueur étrange prenait place dans son regard, et il déviait rapidement les yeux, comme de honte. Bizarrement, j'avais apprécié ce regard._

_Puis, à la fin du repas nous nous étions levés, et __étions __sortis. _

_« Merci Kate, c'était une magnifique soirée. » Avait-il déclaré une fois sur le trottoir, alors qu'il m'accompagnait à ma voiture._

_Je lui __avais __souris en ouvrant celle-ci, et au moment où j'allais lui dire au revoir, __en __lui souhait__ant __une bonne soirée, il s'__était__approché__ d'un grand pas, afin que nous ne soyons __plus __séparés__ que__ par quelques centimètres uniquement. __Plaqué contre la portière, je n'avais aucune échappatoire alors que ses mains se posais de par et d'autre de moi.__ Mon cœur s'accéléra. Voulais-je vraiment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ?! Je __m'étais __surprise à hésiter. __Mais j'avais vite repris mes esprits, m'injuriant mentalement__, et n'avais pas à accepter. Je n'avais pas le droit d'hésiter. C'était Castle l'amour de ma vie, et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, personne ne m'aimait comme lui m'aimait __et jamais je n'avais aimé comme je l'aimais lui.__ Je me sentais complètement stupide. Ce rendez-vous ne prenait plus de sens, pourquoi avais-je accepté en fin de compte ? Il ne pouvait rien me donner de plus que ce que Castle me donnait, tous les jours… Un rideau de honte me tombait dessus, comme un verre d'eau que l'on __vous verserai__ sur la tête. _

_Il commençait à ferme__r__ les yeux, __s'approchant__ dangereusement de mes lèvres, je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche… C'était trop… Je ne pouvais pas. __J'avais t__ourné soudainement la tête, en posant une main sur son torse afin qu'il arrête de s'approcher de moi. __Il avait reculé, l'air confus, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi je le repoussais._

_Je lui fis un sourire crispé, avant de lui répondre :_

_« Je suis désolée Josh, je suis en couple, et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »_

_Il avait hoché la tête avant de froncer les sourcils._

_« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt Kate ?! Tu m'as laissé me faire de faux espoirs, pour finalement me jeter ? Je ne comprends pas Kate, si tu m'avais dit, j'aurai annulé, pour qui je passe-moi, je … »_

_Je l'avais interrompu__:_

_« Ecoutes, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, mais c'était une grave erreur de ma part. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois régler quelque chose, assumer mes actes et m'expliquer avec quelqu'un avant que cela soit irréversible. »_

_Puis je l'avais laissé comme cela sur le trottoir, __ en montant__ dans ma voiture, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues afin de rejoindre __au plus vite l'homme de ma vie que j'avais profondément blessé, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. _

« Il a essayé de m'embrasser, je savais ce qu'il allait faire. »

Je baissais piteusement la tête, comme une enfant qui avouerait une grosse bêtise à ses parents. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de relever la tête et d'affronter son regard.

« J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas faire ça…parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie qui comptait beaucoup plus, que j'aimais plus que tout, et que je n'aimerai pas décevoir ou blesser. »

Je fis une pause puis en ravalant ma salive repris « Et lorsque je lui ai dit être avec toi, il a dit que s'il avait su, il aurait annulé… que j'aurai dû lui dire directement au lieu de lui donner de faux espoirs. »

Je cherchais à accrocher son regard, mais il ne me regardait déjà plus. J'entrais alors dans le loft, fermant la porte d'un coup de coude, et fit s'échouer à mes pieds, mes chaussures que je laissais volontairement tomber.

« Je t'en prie Castle… Réagis ! »

Il leva sur moi un regard d'animal blessé qui me fendit complètement le cœur. Je me rendais seulement compte à quel point je lui avais fais mal. Cela me fit même douter qu'il puisse me pardonner. Mais peut-importait s'il m'en voulait atrocement, je n'allais pas abandonner, je me ferais pardonner, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudrait, mais je le ferai. Je fus tout de même surprise et déstabilisée du regard que qu'il m'adressait. J'avais peur qu'il ne me regarde plus qu'ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir tout ce mal dans ses yeux. Il souffrait et j'en étais la cause. Je voulais lui prouver que j'étais désolée, que j'étais là maintenant, je voulais lui prouver que je ne désirais qu'un seul homme sur terre. Je voulais ressentir son regard amoureux sur moi, qu'il m'embrasse… Mais je t'en supplie Castle, pas ce regard là… J'aimerai réparer le mal que j'ai fait… Je me ferai pardonner. Peut-importe ce qu'il faudrait faire pour le retrouver, je le ferai. Même s'il me repoussait, je continuerai jusqu'à ce que sa souffrance ait disparut.

« Je…je suis désolée Castle. Je ne mesurai pas ce que je disais, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous, ni te parler comme ça. J'aurai dû lui dire directement que j'étais avec toi. »

Il restait de marbre. Oui, j'étais la seule à être en tord dans toute cette histoire. J'avais mal agis envers Castle, et envers Josh. Qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas profité de cette situation…

Je m'approchais de lui, il reculait d'un bon mètre afin de s'éloigner de moi. Cela me fit mal au cœur de le voir mettre de la distance entre nous. Je lui avais fait mal… je comprenais qu'il veuille s'écarter de la cause de sa douleur. Je continuais, bien décidée dans ma quête.

Au même moment, une chanson que je ne connaissais pas commença. Je le scrutais. Il avait l'air de connaître. Je regardais la chaine audio, mais je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Cela commençait par des accords de piano. J'aurais pu apprécier de découvrir cette chanson, mais j'avais des choses à me faire pardonner qui me revinrent en tête. Je me tournais vers lui : il était toujours aussi impassible, face à moi.

_Say something I'm giving up on you…_

« Ecoutes moi s'il te plait. Après je te laisserai si tu le souhaites. »

_I'll be the one if you want me to…_

Il hocha la tête sans prononcer un seul mot. Acceptant d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire.

_Anwhere, I would've followed you…_

« Ça fait presque un an que nous sommes ensemble, et c'est la première fois que je franchis cette étape. C'est véritablement effrayant … un an Castle… »

_Say something I'm giving up on you…_

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux puis baissais encore une fois la tête pour la relever et reprendre mon discours.

_And I am feeling so small…_

« Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour cet homme, mais je savais qu'il continuais de m'aimer, et j'appréciais ce fait. Il m'a dit me trouver toujours aussi charmante, et attirante. J'aimais savoir cela. Mais… jamais je n'aurais pu te tromper avec lui. Je l'ai laissé me charmer, parce que je voulais me sentir aimé. Et j'ai réalisé, que malgré le fait que… notre couple… stagne en ce moment, je n'avais pas besoin de l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre. Le tien me suffit largement, et aucun autre ne pourrait me combler plus que tu ne le fait, tous les jours… avec tes petites attentions, ta simple présence, tes always, tes sourires, les nuits de folie, les petits déjeuners au lit, et j'en passe… »

_It was over my head…_

_I know nothing at all…_

_And I will stumble and fall…_

_I'm still learning to love…_

_Just strating to crawl…_

Il m'observait, semblant ne pas savoir quoi répondre à cette déclaration. C'était si sincère. Si beau… J'avais essayé de m'exprimer et pour une fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été assez clair sur ce qu'il se passait. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, mes yeux se remplir de larmes, sous la sensation de le perdre complétement avec mes paroles. Il ne réagissait pas. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre… Pas maintenant… Alors, j'essayais de continuer, d'une voix tremblante.

« Je sais que je t'ai blessé, j'ai fait une erreur, et… et … je me rattraperai si tu me le permet. C'est toi que j'aime, et personne d'autre… »

_Say something I'm giving up on you…_

Il sursautait en entendant la dernière phrase, la plus magique. Enfin sortit de ma bouche. Bizarrement, c'était sorti tout seul, je n'avais même pas hésité. J'étais fière de le lui avoir dit en cet instant. Je n'avais aucune gêne.

« Pardon ? » Fit-il comme si de rien était. Comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

_I'll be the one if you want me to…_

Je m'approchais prudemment, comme on s'approcherait d'un animal craintif et qu'on a peur de voir s'enfuir. Cette fois, il ne bougea pas.

« Je t'aime Castle. » Répétais-je.

_Anwhere, I would've followed you…_

Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre, et je me rapprochais encore, au point où nous nous frôlions.

« Rick, je t'aime. » Soufflais-je sur son visage.

_Say something I'm giving up on you…_

Il frissonnait malgré lui, en sentant mon souffle l'effleurer. Bientôt nos souffles se mêlaient, et son regard changea. Une lueur qui n'y était plus, s'était rallumée dans ses yeux. Je prenais cela pour un encouragement, et je continuais.

« Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde. Tout le reste est partit, ou est mort. Et…je ne veux pas te perdre… Je ne peux pas te perdre… Ce serait m'enlever la source de bonheur dans ma vie. Ce qui m'empêche de plonger… Ce qui me fait être moi-même…Et… je veux me faire pardonner. Je dois me faire pardonner. »

J'avais prononcé les derniers mots avec toute la force de conviction dont j'étais capable. Je le regardais dans les yeux, afin de lui montrer toute ma sincérité. Il paraissait légèrement soulagé.

C'est alors que qu'il prit la parole, la première fois depuis que j'étais là.

« Kate, peu importe ce que tu en penseras, et ce que les autres diront, mais tu es à moi, et exclusivement à moi. Te voir sortir avec Josh, sans même essayer de me rassurer dans mon angoisse… je… enfin, j'ai vraiment cru que… tu en avais fini avec moi et que tu allais voir ailleurs… que tu te lassais de moi, que je te perdrai. » Déclara-t-il alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient lorsqu'il disait cela, sa voix tremblant d'émotion à peine contenue.

_And I will swallow my pride…_

« Non Castle…ce n'est pas le cas. C'est très loin d'être le cas. Je t'assure, je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi. Tu es le seul à me faire vivre un bonheur à tes côtés, à me faire rire, sourire…Tu as été le seul à me sortir de mon triste quotidien de flic qui ne s'accorde aucune pointe couleur dans sa vie.» lui susurrais-je, en faisant passer tout l'amour que j'étais capable de ressentir, dans ses mots. Me faisant frissonner sous l'intensité de l'instant.

Il hocha la tête. Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour pardonner tout cela, mais j'espérais qu'il le fasse et qu'au final cela reste un mauvais souvenir dans notre si belle histoire.

« J'espère que tu sauras te faire pardonner. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton léger dans un sourire, les yeux brillants d'amour.

Je souris à mon tour, alors qu'une vague de soulagement m'envahit lorsque je vis son regard s'illuminer. Des larmes d'émotions finirent par couler librement sur mes joues.

« J'y compte bien. » Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

_You're the one that I love …_

Sur ces paroles, je m'avançais me collant à lui dans un frisson, me mettant à sa hauteur de la pointe des pieds, je posais mes lèvres, contre les siennes douces, humides, délicates... Le faisant instantanément frémir. Mon corps en fit écho, j'attrapais ses cheveux, en les tirant lui faisant basculer la tête.

_And I'm saying goodbye…_

Dans un mouvement presque automatique, il posait ses mains sur mes hanches et me serrais fort contre lui comme pour m'y souder. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir. Et laissais un puissant frisson me parcourir l'échine. C'était enivrant, une boule de chaleur prenait place dans mes reins au fur et à mesure que je l'embrassais, avec de plus en plus d'assurance, et d'ardeur. Il se laissait faire, sans répondre à mes baisers.

**POV Rick.**

Ses lèvres si douces, si chaudes, et expertes m'hypnotisaient. Je voulais que jamais elle ne s'arrête de me prodiguer ce traitement. Que jamais elle ne se retrouve dans les bras d'un autre. Inconsciemment, je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle, collant un peu plus son corps au mien. Je la voulais rien que pour moi. Qu'elle ne me laisse plus jamais comme cela. Je ne lui pardonnais pas encore, mais cela viendrais. Je ne réagissais pas à ses baisers. Je décidais de me laisser plutôt convaincre par cette femme.

Elle passait ses mains sur mon torse, me caressant de ses longs doigts fins. Me faisant violemment frissonner de plaisir. Je savais bien qu'elle essayait de me rendre fou, mais j'avais déjà tout prévu. Elle était à moi, et j'étais bien décidé à le lui montrer.

Mais avant, je l'a laisserai se languir…

Elle déboutonna ma chemise et fit passer sa bouche dans mon cou, s'attardant ça et là, puis descendit sur mon torse… Je résistais à toutes les sensations qu'elle me prodiguait. C'était tellement dur… Un brouillard envahissait ma tête, la passion qu'elle me démontrait, m'embrouillais l'esprit. Je ne savais plus trop ce qui était réel. Elle savait y faire…

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans mon pantalon, et qu'elle descendait ses lèvres sur le bas de mon ventre. J'ouvris les yeux, et l'observai m'embrasser, ses yeux demeuraient fermés. Je voyais bien que tout son corps souhaitait me prouver son amour. Elle était tellement belle comme cela, irrésistible, c'était trop difficile de rester passif avec cette femme

Prise d'une pulsion incontrôlable, je l'a redressais d'une main pour qu'elle me fasse face et l'a collait à moi. Ses joues étaient légèrement empourprées, d'envie, de plaisir, ce qui renforçait ma propre envie, et mon admiration face à sa beauté.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombrit, bien qu'elle cachait le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que j'étais en train de faire. C'était parfait. Je l'a regardais. Toujours de mon regard fâché, et sans attendre plus longtemps, je m'emparais sauvagement de sa bouche si divine. Elle grogna en plaquant ses mains sur mes joues. Se cambrant dans mes bras pour se coller à moi. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin que j'amplifie le baiser et je ne me fis pas prier. Je m'y engageais violemment, en la faisant gémir. Je l'embrassais avec toute la fougue que ma colère me donnait, l'entrainant dans une valse endiablée. Je me demandais presque si je n'allais pas finir par lui déboiter la mâchoire, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de douleur. Ce que je trouvais plutôt rassurant…

A bout de souffle, je me fis plus doux et mordillait ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Puis je finis par descendre à mon tour mes lèvres dans son cou, tout en défaisant sa robe. Je l'entendais respirer avec difficulté au-dessus de ma tête, et sentais sa poitrine monter et descendre rapidement contre moi. Je souris, heureux d'être à l'origine de son état.

Puis, je fis lentement descendre sa robe sur son corps, la faisait frémir, et je mordillais la peau de son cou, exerçant une succion rapide et forte, la marquant. Lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle m'appartenait. Elle poussa un petit cri et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, appuyant sur ma tête pour me garder contre elle.

Défaisant lentement son soutient gorge d'une main experte, je caressais sa poitrine, tout aussi lentement, en la faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Ma bouche pris le relais, et se fut avec encore plus de lenteur que je caressais ses deux monts de vénus. Puis, une fois fini avec ces deux-là, je descendis mes mains en caresse, et atteins le dernier rempart, je tirais dessus afin de le faire tomber. Je l'a gardais contre moi, continuant de caresser son corps vibrant d'une ardeur volcanique.

Je l'a fit alors reculer jusqu'au canapé.

« Allonges toi ! » dis-je d'une voix forte et plus dure que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Elle s'exécuta sans répliquer. Elle savait qu'elle était en tort, et ce soir elle voulait se faire pardonner. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, face à moi, toute droite, les bras le long du corps, presque tendue. Et elle me fixa, attendant la suite en tremblant d'anticipation.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle sourit avec malice et se retourna sur le ventre. Surpris, je la toisais. Je savais que nous n'avions pas beaucoup utilisé cette position, car c'était inconfortable pour elle, et j'avais toujours été le plus doux possible, mais là… je n'étais pas sûr de me contenir. Et je ne voulais pas lui faire mal tout de même…

Mes épaules s'affaissaient, et je grondais, d'une voix autoritaire : « Kate, je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« Tais-toi Castle. »

Je clignais des yeux, puis sourit. Même lorsque j'essayais de me montrer dur avec elle, elle arrivait à m'enlever les mots de la bouche…Décidemment, elle avait trop de pouvoir sur moi.

J'enlevais alors mon pantalon. Et heureusement qu'elle était dos à moi face à ce que je découvrais. Voilà, l'effet Beckett… dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'humectais les lèvres, hésitant encore. Puis, je fini par me débarrasser de mon boxer.

Je levais les yeux pour la regarder. Elle attendait sagement, que je vienne la prendre. Mais, je voulais que cela dur. Je m'approchais, la voyant frissonner alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore touché. Puis, je m'allongeais sur elle, avec lenteur, et en caressant ses jambes, longues, et interminables. Un autre frisson la parcourut, et je remontais mes mains, attrapant les siennes, les posant sur le coussin où sa tête reposait. Elle se laissa faire.

J'embrassais sa nuque, et lui dis

« Gardes tes mains là. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans prononcer un mot. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas en état de prononcer quelque chose de correct. Je souris, et embrassais sa nuque encore une fois avant de faire descendre ma langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale, m'arrêtant dans le bas de son dos. Puis, disposais une main contre son antre. Voulant m'assurer qu'elle était prête à recevoir. Je farfouillais de mes doigts, avant d'y enfoncer concrètement mon majeur, et la réaction de Kate ne se fit pas attendre : Elle gémit en se cambrant.

« Caaastle… » Geint-t-elle d'une voix erratique.

Je souris, et continuais mon traitement, cherchant un point sensible qui l'a ferait gémir plus fort. Je tournais autour, le faisant pousser des grondements de frustration. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, j'accédais à sa demande silencieuse en un mouvement fluide.

Elle cria, plus fort que je ne l'avais imaginé, s'affalant sur le canapé. Soufflant fortement, cherchant sa respiration. Je me demandais si je devais continuer… Peut-être était-ce assez pour ce soir ?

J'enlevais mes doigts, puis me soulevais légèrement de son corps afin de lui laisser de l'air, mais une fois nos corps plus en contact, elle grogna. Cela voulait tout dire… Je m'assis derrière elle. Prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

« Kate, que veux-tu ? » demandais-je avec un sourire rieur peint sur la face.

« Tu sais ce que je veux Rick. »

« Dis le moi. » Répondis-je, voulant l'entendre sortir de sa bouche.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et d'un coup, elle cria avec force « Mon dieu Castle, fais moi l'amour ! »

Satisfait, je vins alors la prendre, avec violence. M'introduisant dans ses profondeurs intimes, en la faisant crier d'extase. Je la vis basculer en avant, et la rattrapais de justesse par les hanches. Ne bougeant plus ni l'un, ni l'autre, je la sentis se refermer sur moi.

« Kate ! » Gémis-je à mon tour, sentant le plaisir m'irradier. « Tu es à moi Kate. »

« Montres le moi ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de plaisir.

Et sans attendre, je me mis à bouger, en elle, imposant déjà un rythme soutenu. Je la tenais par les reins, la stabilisant, et allais et venais, toujours plus loin toujours plus puissamment. Je perdais pieds avec la réalité, et je ne doutais pas de l'état d'esprit similaire au mien de ma compagne. Contre qui j'étais en colère…Mais… Tout disparaissait autour de nous, nous étions dans un autre univers. Le plaisir durait, nos respirations se faisaient beaucoup plus chaotiques. Et nous atteignons des profondeurs, encore jusque-là inexplorées, le septième ciel était proche, j'en étais sûr. Elle criait son plaisir, à s'en détruire la gorge. Je caressais ses bras, ses mains, avec douceur, embrassant sa nuque avec ardeur, la mordant parfois. Et alors, dans un dernier coup de rein intense, je me libérais, en gémissant, la faisant crier plus fort encore, nous atteignions la jouissance ensemble

Une fois le tsunami passé, je me retirais, incapable de me lever, je me laissais glisser à terre, l'entrainant dans mon sillage dans un grand éclat de rire de sa part. Son rire ce que je l'adorais, il m'enivrait bien plus que toutes les liqueurs que j'aurais pu boire…

Elle me regardait en souriant de toutes les dents. M'adressant ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à moi.

« Waa, Castle… c'était… juste… »

« Incroyable ? Trop bon ? Ou incroyablement trop bon ? » Répondis-je en souriant, caressant sa joue en souriant

« Hum… oui, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cela. Je pense que je devrai appeler le poste pour leur dire que je risque de ne pas pouvoir aller travailler demain. Je ne pense pas pouvoir bosser correctement après ça… » Répondit-elle d'un air espiègle.

« Oh, mais je t'en veux encore Kate, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fini avec toi ce soir. » Répondis-je dans un sourire.

Elle se pencha sur moi, laissant ses cheveux tomber de chaque côté de son visage qu'elle avançait vers moi. Elle me regarda avec amour.

« Alors je vais prendre ma journée. » Murmura-t-elle en souriant, louchant dangereusement sur mes lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas une journée que tu devras prendre. » Répondis-je du tac au tac, lui rendant son magnifique sourire.

« Je prendrai le nombre de jours qu'il faudra, un mois s'il faut. » Souffla- t-elle en se mordant les lèvres sensuellement.

Je voyais l'idée plutôt bien. Un mois rien qu'avec elle, juste à moi, rien que nous deux. C'était plutôt tentant. Mon regard pleins de colère se radoucis, et se transforma en regard amoureux. Puis je m'emparais de ses lèvres. L'embrassais, encore et encore, me rassurant qu'elle était bien là, que c'était elle et aucune autre qui était là. Je mettrai du temps à lui pardonner, et à lui redonner ma confiance, mais je l'aimais toujours autant… Une fois que cette histoire serait fini, je ne doutais pas une seconde, que j'utiliserais la boîte, rangée dans mon bureau, depuis quelques semaines déjà…. Et je lui prouverai une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle m'appartenait….

Peut-être que cette étape avait été nécessaire dans notre couple, je ne savais pas, mais cela avait rallumé une flamme qui avait fait changé l'état stagnant de notre couple...

* * *

**Voilà, bien que ce soit OOC, j'ai fait de mon mieux. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ce serait gentil. Merci, et à la prochaine.**

**Biisouus.**

**Jaya'**


End file.
